praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Dirk Pontarmann
Hederhelm, Resha |image = dirkpantormann.jpg |caption = Publicity photo of Pontarmann in 1966 |Hometown = |Spouse=Anja Sembrask (m. 1973, d. 1997) Katerina Elker (m. 2006) |Children=3 |Education=Royal Reshan Academy of Music |School= |Parents=Otto Pontarmann (father) Amelia Briģes (mother) |Relatives=Ingrid Pontarmann (sister) Lalja Burmann (stepmother) Veronika Pontarmann (niece) |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ musician ∙ guitarist |Genres = Rock and roll ∙ rock ∙ blues ∙ folk |Instruments = Vocals ∙ guitar ∙ bass ∙ piano ∙ percussion |Years = 1965–present |Associated= |Labels = Legenda ∙ Asmer Music Resha}} Sir Rodrick Alexander Henrik "Dirk" Pontarmann, SKR (born 13 September 1944) is a Reshan singer, songwriter, musician, and guitarist. The son of musician Otto Pontarmann and pin-up girl Amelia Briģes, Pontarmann began his music career after graduating from the Royal Reshan Academy of Music in 1965. His debut single, "Jailbirds", was released later that year and became a number-one hit throughout Greater Resha. He received both criticism and praise for choosing to sing in English instead of Reshan like a majority of Reshan musicians at the time. Pontarmann went on to release his debut studio album, Fools Fall in Love, the following year. The album became a best-seller and Pontarmann became known as a teen heartthrob. After rejecting offers to star in teenage romance films, Pontarmann released successful rock and roll albums in 1967 and 1968, before developing a grittier sound and image in the 1970s. He went on to release music described as folk rock and blues, with albums being released in 1971, 1973, 1974, 1976, and 1978. He returned to his rock roots in the 1980s, with album releases in 1983, 1987, and 1989. Pontarmann "semi-retired" from music in the 1990s, with his final album release being a greatest hits album in 2005. He has received numerous accolades throughout his career, and in 2003 he was granted the title Sir Commander of the Kingdom of Resha, by King Otto. He has been dubbed the "Reshan King of Rock & Roll" by the Reshan and international media. Life and career Early life and education Pontarmann was born in the Neverhahn borough of Hederhelm to Reshan musician Otto Pontarmann and Jahastian pin-up girl Amelia Briģes. His older sister is singer and actress Ingrid Pontarmann. His nickname, "Dirk", was given to him by his sister during infancy as she could not pronounce "Rodrick". His parents divorced in 1948, and for a period of time Dirk and his sister lived in Jahastia. Following their mother's death in 1952, the siblings returned to Hederhelm where they lived with their father and stepmother Lalja Burmann. Ever since infancy, Otto groomed both Ingrid and Dirk for show business. They began singing lessons with their father as toddlers, and Dirk learned how to play the guitar at age five. Dirk attended a private elementary school in Hederhelm, where he learned how to play the bass guitar, piano, and drums, and learned how to write music. He was said to be a star student who excelled in literature and reading. He graduated from elementary school in 1961, and began studying vocal performance at the Royal Reshan Academy of Music. He graduated from high school in 1965 and launched his professional music career. 1960s After graduating from high school in 1965, Pontarmann was signed to Legenda Records and Asmer Music Resha with the help of his father. He began writing and recording music for his debut, and was expected to release Reshan language crooner music in a similar style to his father. However, later that year he released his debut single, "Jailbirds", an English language rock and roll song that had lyrics which spoke of rebellion and self-expression. The song became somewhat controversial in Resha, largely due to its lyrics which were in English and not Reshan. However, nonetheless, the song became a hit and a teenage anthem. It peaked at number-one throughout Greater Resha. Pantormann's debut studio album, Fools Fall in Love, was released the following year. The album was largely successful, like its lead single. The album produced two more number-one hits: "Showstopper" and "Fools Fall in Love", cementing Pontarmann as a teen heartthrob. Following the massive success that Pontarmann received due to his debut album, he began receiving offers to begin an acting career, starring in teenage romance films. Pontarmann declined all offers, stating, "I'm a musician, not an actor". He later released his second and third studio albums Bedtime Stories and Crystal in 1967 and 1968, both of them receiving widespread praise and success. 1970s In the 1970s, Pontarmann began growing his hair out and changed his clean cut look to a more gritty and edgier look. In 1971, he released his first single of the 1970s titled "Eye of the Wolf". The song saw a heavy departure from his pop-influenced rock and roll that was released during the 1960s, instead being a folk rock song that heavily incorporated blues. His change in musical direction was compared to his sister's identical change within the same decade. Nevertheless, the song was still a major success and peaked within the top ten throughout Greater Resha. Pontarmann's third studio album Juice was released later in 1971. The album was a large success much like its lead single, and Pontarmann supported its release with The Juice Box Tour, performing shows throughout Greater Resha. Pontarmann's public profile increased greatly during the 1970s. Although his reputation as a teen heartthrob diminished, he became known as a respected musician, releasing successful albums in 1973, 1974, 1976, and 1978, all of which were supported by successful concert tours. All of the albums heavily incorporated folk rock and blues rock into its sound, while his later releases in the decade also showed elements of arena rock and R&B. 1980s–present After the release of his 1978 album Legacy, Pontarmann went on a brief hiatus in order to prioritize family life and fatherhood. He returned in 1983 with the release of his single "Jet Plane". The song saw a departure from the folk rock that he released in the 1970s, instead being a return to his rock roots that was prevalent in the 1960s, also heavily incorporating arena rock like in his later releases of the 1970s. The song peaked within the top ten in Resha, and also saw success in Kypa, the Velkanian Isles, and Eastern Pravia. The song's parent album, Sinners and Saints was released later in that year. It peaked within the top ten in Resha, and Pontarmann promoted it with the Sinners and Saints Tour, his first concert tour since 1978. Pontarmann's music career in the 1980s saw modest success. He released additional albums in 1987 and 1989, which both incorporated arena rock and were inspired by the rock and roll music he released in the 1960s. Neither saw the intense levels of success that he received in the 1960s and 70s, but were successful within their target demographics. In 1994, Pontarmann revealed that he had "semi-retired" from music and wasn't planning on releasing any albums of original music. His greatest hits album, Dirk Pontarmann: 40 Years, was released in 2005. To promote the album, he embarked on a reunion tour. Personal life Pontarmann entered a high-profile relationship with Reshan actress, singer, and model Anja Sembrask in 1969. They became engaged in 1972, and married the following year in Hederhelm. Together, they had three children: Nicola Diane (born 27 July 1975), Morgana Magdalene (born 30 March 1977), and Otto Alexander (born 14 May 1980). Pontarmann and Sembrask divorced in 1997, citing irreconcilable differences. In 2006, Pontarmann married Reshan attorney Katerina Elker. They reside in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm. Pontarmann has held dual citizenship to Resha and Jahastia since birth, and speaks fluent Reshan, Jahastian, English, and Titovanian. Discography Main article: Dirk Pontarmann discography. *''Fools Fall in Love'' (1965) *''Bedtime Stories'' (1967) *''Crystal'' (1968) *''Juice'' (1971) *''The Teenage Circus'' (1973) *''Redhead'' (1974) *''Bittersweet Memories'' (1976) *''Legacy'' (1978) *''Sinners and Saints'' (1983) *''Paloma'' (1987) *''Open Doors Endless Battles'' (1989) Category:Living people Category:1944 births Category:Reshan male singers Category:Reshan songwriters Category:Reshan guitarists Category:Reshan rock and roll singers Category:Reshan rock singers Category:Reshan blues singers Category:Reshan folk singers Category:Legenda Records artists Category:Asmer Music Resha artists Category:Royal Reshan Academy of Music alumni Category:Pontarmann family Category:Sirs Commander of the Order of the Kingdom of Resha Category:Singers awarded knighthoods Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan people of Jahastian descent